


Cutting Edge

by looneyngilo2



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Community: podfic_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, slavefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first toy Mark ever bought himself was a butt plug. The second toy was a thin cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cutting Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316423) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



Download link available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xs0jriqn8bimdmx/Cutting%20Edge.mp3). 

 

Thank you to Abriata for her wonderful transformative works policy, and for writing this story! Link to her original available [here](http://abriata.livejournal.com/25737.html).

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo's "Dirty Talk" Square, Trope Bingo's "Slavefic" Square, and (on my unofficial card!) Podfic Bingo's "Read Angrily" Square.


End file.
